Feelin' the love
by amaretto and coke
Summary: Sequel (sort of) to "Bars of Steel". Ryo. Gui Zhang. Seedy motel room. Delayed laundry services. Gee, you think they'll do anything? R/R, if you please.
1. Where's the soap?

Hello folks. This is sort of a side story of what _could _have happened in Hong Kong, had Gui Zhang Chen ever made a physical appearance in Shenmue II. (Damn you, Yu Suzuki!) It's also a sequel (of sorts) to "Bars of Steel". Of course, there won't be a _real_ sequel until Shenmue III comes out, but who needs logic! Right? Right?

Warning: Unlike "Bars of Steel", which was sweet and mushy shounen-ai, this tale of booty is pure YAOI. Meaning, men. More specifically, two men having sex. Described sex. Multi-chapter sex. If it's not your cup of tea, drink elsewhere. Flames will be laughed at and ignored.

It is recommended (although not entirely essential) that you read "Bars of Steel" before starting in on this story. It a) sets the stage for these events and b) makes (I think) a relatively good argument that Ryo and Gui Zhang could have easily been a couple in _Shenmue._

There you have it. Rated R for pitifully childish language and rather graphic sex.

Enjoy!

I stared out of a window on the second floor of a run-down motel in Hong Kong. My room was small and musty, permeated with the odor of stale smoke, cheap liquor, and an indescribable rank smell. It reminded me of a cheap apartment building in Kowloon; rotting at the core, and practically collapsing under its own weight.

Okay, so it wasn't _quite_ that bad. But it was still lousy.

I couldn't expect much else, though. Hong Kong was a funny city: things were either very rich and gaudy, or they were outrageously poor. There was almost no in-between to be had. But without spending nearly 2000 yen every night, there was no way to get a better living arrangement. Besides, what was I complaining for? I only saw the inside of this room right before I closed my eyes at night.

But today was a rainy day. A typhoon was sweeping inland, covering the small island with wind and sheets of rain. The radio cautioned its listeners to stay indoors if at all possible, warning that the weather was likely to be severe. So I stayed indoors, misted the window with my breath, and thought.

People went scurrying about the streets despite the dire predictions from the weather stations. The swarm lessened and swelled, but there would always be people outside. It was a given. I couldn't make out anyone in the misty rain, and eventually my eyes grew heavy. It was only four in the afternoon, but I felt beat, as if I had been running all over South Carmain all day. I had missed practice with Jianmin, and I hadn't bothered to go to Scarlet Hills, so I hadn't spoken to Fangmei today. I knew how she felt about me, but I also knew that I couldn't return the sentiment. My heart was stolen.

The person that I loved was still in Japan.

I thought about the tape that I had listened to in Kowloon, about the conversation between Joy and Gui Zhang Chen. Funny that I had never known that they knew each other, that he had saved her once, the same way that I had saved her. And she was crazy about both of us for it. 

It was equally funny that neither of us wanted her. She was beautiful, in a loud, brash way. Men responded to her even as they feared her father. And she loved it, the attention that she drew through her looks and her behavior. But still, not everyone was amused by her antics, and some of us were immune to her wiles.

Why I could resist her was not a matter of importance. Women simply did not register with me; I could see their beauty, but that was about it. How our mutual friend could ignore her was more puzzling. Perhaps their long-term friendship, and having known Joy as a child, had barred any possibility of romance between the two of them.

I walked over to my hard cot, weary. The thoughts were beginning to slur together, a sure sign that I needed to go to sleep. Granted, it was far too early, but it couldn't be helped. I lay myself down and closed my eyes.

My sleep was deep. So deep that I didn't hear Joy's motorcycle as she pulled up right outside my window. So deep that I didn't hear her call me.

So deep that I didn't know that someone had come into my room.

I woke up to a dark night, and chilly rain. The wind was blowing through the open window in a steady gust, leaving goosebumps on my skin despite the leather jacket. I got up to close it, pausing for a moment to look down at the streets. Even at 8 p.m. with an icy wind about, they were still full of people. I turned away to hear my stomach growl and considered what to do about it.

"You sound hungry."

Shocked, I jumped. Next, I turned on the lights to find Gui Zhang Chen sitting on my bed. He returned my look with those hazel eyes that had never failed to make me weak inside. I sat down, unable to function. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

He smiled wryly. "I personally delivered a package to Zhu Yuanda on behalf of my father. While I was here, I found out that you were in the area, and decided to pay a call."

"Joy."

"Yeah, she's got a big mouth. But back to the topic. Are you hungry?"

I was. He nodded. "What's on your mind?"

I didn't have to think for long. "There's a little sushi and sake bar right across the street from here."

"Sounds great. Come on. My treat."

We left the room, after I stored my bag in a concealed corner. Ren Dan, the desk clerk, gave us a look as we came down the stairs. His mouth twisted as if to speak, but thought better of it and turned his attention to the races blaring over the static-filled radio broadcast.

The little restaurant was open, and sparsely patronized. Gui Zhang and I took seats in the back corner, in a soft leather booth. We knocked knees trying to get in, and I moved away instinctively. "How's your foot?"

"Ankle, actually. It's fine. It healed pretty quickly, and now I spend about two hours a day rehabilitating it."

"You still work as your father's bodyguard?"

"Not right now. He hired someone else, and I'm working full-time as an assistant manager."

The waiter brought our drinks and an appetizer tray with assorted sashmi. I selected a piece of octopus; he decided on smoked salmon. "So basically, I could kick your ass right now."

He gave me an offended look. "I don't think so."

I sneered as I chewed. "You've been fixing a bum ankle for about three months, and I've been learning new moves. I could definitely kick your ass."

"No."

We argued for a little bit as we ate. But I could tell that he was enjoying this as much as I was. It felt like old times, and this nostalgia helped quelled the overall feeling of homesickness. We spoke about Japan, and he told me that he had seen Megumi around Dobuita, usually with a gray and white tabby cat following her. I smiled. Details like that helped me remember that the world was still progressing around me, and that there would be something to look forward to after I settled this business with Lan Di.

"I met your friend Nozomi." 

"Where?"

"When I was buying some flowers for my father's birthday. I must have mentioned something about Yokosuka Harbor, because I remember her saying that she knew someone who used to work there. We figured it out pretty quickly."

"That's weird. Nozomi went to Canada."

"She mentioned that too, but she was back around for a weekend visit." He sipped his cup of sake slowly. "She cares a lot about you. Did you know?"

"Yeah," I answered, not wanting to continue in this vein. 

"You don't sound too interested."

I drank my tea and filled the porcelain cup again. "I guess not."

He smiled faintly. "Unrequited love…I remember those days. High school was strange for me." I opened my mouth to ask how, but postponed the question as the waiter brought us four tender pieces of steamed halibut, stuffed full of herbs, and two bowls heaped full of white rice. I picked up the serving spoon and offered him a large slice, before helping myself. The skin crackled as I pulled a piece away from the fish; it had been flash-fried with white pepper, and looked almost snowy in color and texture. We began to eat. "Gui Zhang, would you say that you were pretty popular in high school?"

He swallowed his mouthful before answered. "Yeah. A lot of girls chased me around, too, and I didn't want anything to do with them either."

"Something else we have in common, I guess."

"Yeah," he agreed before changing the subject abruptly. "You've never eaten in this restaurant, I take it."

"Never."

"You should get out more often."

"Nah. I wasn't raised that way. My father was slightly more economical than yours."

He reached for the garlic paste. "Don't get the impression that my father is some sort of big spender. He's insanely cheap when it comes to some stuff."

"Like?"

He shrugged. "I don't feel like going into it right now. You gonna eat that?"

I shook my head and pushed the serving platter his way.

Dinner was over presently, and the dishes were cleared away. We sat there, mutually silent, until the server returned with a dessert tray. Gui Zhang motioned towards a pastry, and the man nodded as he enumerated the qualities of the dish. He looked at me. "Did you want a dessert as well, sir?"

I shook my head again. "I'm stuffed."

A quivering slice of lemon tart appeared at the table soon enough. Despite my protestations, the waiter had seen fit to bring two spoons. I examined the food as Gui Zhang took a cautious bite. It looked like a cross between a torte and a pie, and it smelled quite appetizing; sour and tangy all at once. He handed me the unused spoon. "Aren't you going to have some?"

I declined again, but he was slightly more persistent than the waiter, coaxing me until I finally gave in and took a bite. It was as sour and tangy as it smelled, and the pure lemon juice made my mouth water and pucker simultaneously. "This is really good."

"I thought so."

We ate a little more slowly, savoring this unusually prepared treat. But at last the food was completely gone, and we were left with the bill. Gui Zhang picked it up to look at it, but I took it from him immediately. 4800 yen…not bad at all. I threw several bills on the table and proceeded to stand. "Ready?"

"This was supposed to be my treat."

"Don't worry about it. One of the fringe benefits of living somewhere where gambling is rampant. Come on, let's go."

He wrinkled his forehead. "But it's raining so hard. Shouldn't we wait?"

I rolled my eyes at his frivolousness. "You puss, it's just water."

"And mud."

"Oh, boo hoo. You never got dirty before, pretty boy?"

His frown grew dark. "Watch it, Hazuki. You're on thin ice."

"I'm so scared." I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and forced me to face him. "Listen, little boy. Don't think that just because I hurt my ankle that I won't beat the hell out of you."

I twisted out of his grasp and walked towards the door; he followed. As I stepped outside into the storm, I knelt as if to tie my shoes. He stood in the doorway, scowling at the weather.

"Hey, Gui Zhang."

He looked my way.

And got a mudball right in the chest for his trouble.

I can count the number of times on one finger that I've ever seen Gui Zhang Chen look so surprised. He stared at the wet earth that dripped down his suit as if it were a third arm.

Quicker than I could react, he knelt, scooped up a good fistful of dirt, and flung it directly into my face.

And then the fight was on.

The desk clerk looked up from his betting track again, but this time he said something as we came in, sopping wet and tracking mud. "Hey, look, you two. What goes on between people is their business. But I'm not gonna have you guys ruining the floor with all that mud."

I reached for my wallet and opened it, retrieving a 10,000 yen bill and dropping yet more mud on the floor. "Here. Get a janitor, then." I began up the stairs, leaving the man protesting behind me. My companion stayed downstairs to placate him, as obviously the money wasn't quite enough.

I reached his room, taking a moment to glance towards the end of the hall. There was a small community bathroom there, and I wanted to make use of it sometime soon, that is, if Ryo ever decided that it was worth his while to come upstairs. I leaned over the second story railing, trying unsuccessfully not to smirk as mud crumbles hit the floor. The clerk groaned. "Hazuki, get up here so we can clean up and not piss this guy off anymore."

He took a step backward to look up at me, trying to tell whether or not I was serious by looking at my face. He should have known better; my face almost never reflected what was on my mind. "Oh, all right."

He came up shortly and muscled me out of the way to unlock his door. "Let's see…towels…towels…" He muttered to himself as I removed my shoes and thoroughly wet socks. "I suppose it's too much to ask for dry cleaning service here."

"Well…" He finally found the elusive linen. "Actually, there's a hand wash right around the corner. I suppose I could ask Ren to take our clothes if we offer him a tip." He turned, buzzed the intercom. A tinny voice answered. "What?"

"Could you come up and take a bag of dry cleaning out for us?"

"In this storm? Are you kidding?"

"There's money in it for you."

There was a pause, and then the sound of a paper rustling. "So, how much?"

"2000 yen."

"3000."

"22."

The paper rustled again. "26."

"25."

"Deal. Bring the bag down." 

The intercom clicked off and Ryo shook off his jacket. "We should probably get undressed."

"Yeah." I was nearly there myself, keeping the towel close at hand. "You gonna shower first, or should I?"

"Er…" He suddenly became very interested in the floor. "Well…" He looked at me with a mortified expression. "The shower's weird."

"How so?"

"Uh…" He began stammering. "Well, see, a lot of the time there's only enough water for one person…"

"I can take a cold shower," I answered as I folded my suit expertly.

"No…um…" He coughed, clearly nervous. "See, it's not the hot water that runs out…_all_ of the water runs out. So if you don't take a really short shower, there's not enough water for anyone else for about three hours…"

I stopped folding my clothes, trying to completely understand. Could Fate possibly mock the two of us any more? "So…either we'd have to wait three hours in between showers, or we'd need to shower together." His face flushed deeply, and he turned away immediately. 

I laughed, incredulous. "God. What a choice. Well, the bag's full. How do we pay?"

His voice had become so soft that it was practically imperceptible. "Just…throw the bag down the stairs. He'll get the tip when we get the clothes back."

I obeyed, tossing the heavy bag out of the room's door. It thudded as it ricocheted off the wall and hit the ground. Not even before I could close the door, Ryo was speaking to the disembodied voice through the intercom.

"…tell that asshole to quit throwing his fancy-schmancy suits down the stairs, okay?"

I shoved Ryo out of the way, fully intending to chew the man out, but the mic went dead. I punched the button several times with no connection before giving up. Finally, I shrugged and turned to my roommate. "I guess we'd better get a shower, then."

We went down the hall towards the cramped bathroom, towels wrapped securely around our waists. I knocked before entering, stepping into the actual shower to allow Ryo room to come in as well. Once he was inside and had shut the door, I whipped my towel off and hung it on one of the hooks in the door. He seemed quite surprised at my lack of modesty. "Do you…want me to turn around, or something?"

"For what?" I scoffed. "You have one of these, too."

His expression changed slightly, his eyes slowly began to display need. I tried to adjust the tap, but it resisted my efforts handily. Ryo peeked in the stall after me. "Oh, that thing's tricky. Here, let me help." He entered, brushing against my hip as he came in.

He must have heard me sigh, yet neither of us chose to act on it. He fussed with the tap for a few moments before getting it to spray us with a hot mist. He turned to face me once the water began to run noisily through the pipes.

We stared at each other's faces. My standard mask was slowly beginning to melt. His face was glowing from the water and the two lone lightbulbs that struggled to light the entire room. His lips parted, and he licked them nervously, unconsciously. My pulse quickened. Damn it, I wanted this boy.

"Where's the soap?"

I looked around quickly. We had to shower before the water gave out on us…I found the bar of soap and lathered myself up rapidly before handing it to Ryo. He accepted, but hardly moved. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me as I rinsed the mud from my skin. He was hardly breathing; it was more like _panting._

I took the soap from his hand, where it had lain unheeded, and ran it through my hair seven times before placing it back in his palm. I lathered my hair full of the faintly lavender-smelling soap, moving past the motionless boy to place myself in the direct path of the water, which was already showing signs of cooling off. I ran my fingers through my hair, hearing it squeak noisily as the soapy water splashed over my shoulders and down my back.

I saw a sinewy arm snake around my waist right before a powerful hand turned my chin to the left. Next I felt what I had been dying for ever since I had set foot in Hong Kong: Ryo Hazuki kissing me.

His kiss was soft, innocent, and entirely too brief. Just as I began to relax into it, he broke off and stepped backwards. I looked at him over my shoulder, catching a brief glimpse of his flushed face, his heaving chest, and trembling hands. I didn't dare to look lower. Not just yet.

"I'm so…so sorry," he said, voice weak. "I – I couldn't resist…you…I've wanted…" His voice trailed off, but his face held that longing, pleading expression. I read it quite clearly as I turned around completely. The now cold water washed over my burning skin.

He made a little keening noise, and I let him see me staring at his nude, dirty body. He had lost a little weight around his hips, gained some muscle here and there. Overall, he looked leaner. Not that I would have had a single objection to the old Ryo.

He licked his lips again. I was starting to think that it was a nervous habit. "You've lost some weight, haven't you, Gui Zhang?"

"Not really."

He looked away shyly, edging closer to the water tap. "I guess I'd better wash off."

I nodded and slid away, bumping into him quite intentionally as we traded places. "Sorry for taking up all the hot water."

"That's okay. I'm used to cold showers…I mean…"

I laughed; he blushed.

He glided the soap over his body, bending at the waist to wash his legs. I murmured something inaudible, and he straightened back up with a jerk. Obviously there was a little fear about what I might try to do. My lips curled. "Don't worry, Hazuki. When I take you, you'll know damn well what I'm doing."

He looked back at me, uncertain. I moved closer to him, embraced him, pulled him full against me. There was no way that he could miss my arousal pressed into his backside, and I wanted it that way. The soap on his skin made me slide a little, and he moaned. "Gui Zhang, please…"

I held him up, as his knees didn't strike me as particularly steady. Grazing his flaming ear with my lips, I whispered to him, "This is how you give a kiss," right before I suckled the spot between his neck and shoulder.

My left hand was splayed over his mouth, and that turned out to be a good thing. He cried out so loudly that I clamped my hand down, trying to smother the sound. I didn't want that damned clerk coming up here. Not now, after I had waited for so long to have this one lover. I continued to kiss him, flickering my tongue all over his salty-tasting skin.

"Gui Zhang…no…I gotta get clean…" He wrested himself away into the corner of the shower, staring at me with wide, conflicted eyes. I was more interested in having the rest of his body all to myself than how clean he happened to be at the time, but I nodded and stepped back. "Okay. We've probably been in here way too long anyway."

He looked down at his watch. "Yeah, twenty minutes. I'm surprised that the water hasn't cut off yet."

"Does this place get its water supply mostly from storm barrels?"

"I think so. How did you know?"

"Wild guess. But there's a hurricane right outside, remember? Tonight, we don't have anything to worry about."

"Oh, yeah." He looked at the soap actively melting away in his hands. "Let me get clean first. You should probably go to the room. It would be bad for us to be leaving the bathroom at the same time."

I took his advice and made my way back to the room. But naturally, luck was against me, and the desk clerk was standing in front of Ryo's room with a colorful-looking scowl on his face. He was soaked to the skin. Water was puddling around his feet in a makeshift moat. I tried very hard not to laugh as he faced me, wet hair plastered to his face.

"Okay, I took your stuff to the cleaners. Gimme the tip."

I shook my head. "Not until we get it back."

He made a slightly aggravated sound. "Look. You were the last load in the door before they closed. You won't get anything until sometime tomorrow afternoon. I want the tip now."

My face instantly became frozen into its usual expression of indifference. "We're going to have to go all night without anything to wear because of you. You're not getting the tip until we get the clothes."

He looked at me, trying to tell whether or not bullying would work. I set my jaw stubbornly. I didn't mind arguing with the guy clad solely in a towel, and I suppose that unnerved him. He began to address me again, but suddenly looked past me as the bathroom door opened and Ryo emerged, wet and shivering. He came up to us both. "What's the problem?"

"I want my money," the clerk snapped. "I took your stuff out for you in a hurricane, and your friend here is welshing."

"We're not going to have any clothes until tomorrow afternoon. I already gave you 10,000 yen. You're not getting any more money out of me tonight. When we get the clothes tomorrow, you can have your tip."

Ryo scratched his head. "What if I gave you 1000 now, and the rest tomorrow when we get our clothes back?"

The man shuffled his feet. He was clearly dissatisfied, but he was also cold, and the promise of money was enough to make him give up the point for the time being. Besides, fighting with two near-naked, muscular men over money could require awkward explanations in future. Finally, he agreed and Ryo and I entered the room while he stood outside. Ryo unlocked his cabinet, grabbed out a small wad of cash that he counted quickly, and handed it to the clerk, who thanked him rather rudely before leaving.

Now we were alone in the small room, with the only light coming in from outside. I was all too ready for this.


	2. Damned intercom!

I hope that you liked the first part. Writing humorous sexual situations is quite draining. I think that I've spent a good three weeks of my life on this thing. BTW, I know that Ryo and Gui Zhang are super OOC, but good sex makes you goofy. No, really, it does.

Comments, both positive and negative, are appreciated; flames are not. If you've got time to flame, you've got time to write your own (hopefully better) story.

Enjoy!

Ever since he had given me that smoldering kiss in the shower, I had been sporting a raging erection that the towel refused to hide for me. Even getting into a rumble with the desk clerk couldn't help me. Rather than think about the potential embarrassment of being recognized for a horny bastard, my mind would only dwell on one point.

_The sooner you get that fool out of the room, the sooner you can find out exactly how much else Gui Zhang can do besides kiss._

But now, there was little sound beyond Ren's footsteps retreating, and our own harsh breathing. Water trickled down my temple; was I sweating? _Already?_ He hadn't even touched me. Damn, I was hooked. Whipped, even.

His eyes moved over me, turning smoky brown, as opposed to the usual clear hazel. His face looked the same as it always had. Why was it only now that I could see the fire blazing in those eyes, read the passion bubbling just beneath the mask of ice? Maybe it had been there all along.

He was against me now, lips pressed against my own, hands gently kneading my buttocks. I broke our kiss to moan aloud and cling to him. How could this be? Why did it feel so…right?

His penis grazed my thigh. I think that my own was trying to stab him through the navel, but to be quite honest, I had absolutely no idea. I wasn't even sure what my full name was anymore. I heard myself cry out in a pitch that my voice hadn't used since before puberty, as an electric shock made me tremble. His hand had closed on my aching cock, stroking me with an expert's touch. I tried to close my eyes, only to realize that they were already closed. I hadn't even realized how tightly I had clamped them shut. The scent of his freshly washed hair was wildly intoxicating, as were his deep, animalistic grunts. So under all that styling mousse and those lovely suits, he was really just a savage beast.

He lay me down on the cot, hovering over me. I timidly touched his powerful stomach muscles, watching his face exhibit some strain. They were so different from mine. I had a set of compacted ridges that several of my peers envied deeply. But his were practically concave, the lean muscles of a martial arts master, not the bulky slabs of a bodybuilder. I let my hand slide further down, caressing his hips.

"Hazuki…"

Suddenly feeling bold, I grasped his swollen manhood, running my fingers all over it. They smeared seminal fluid over his hot skin. He snarled brutally at my touch, thrusting himself in and out of my fist ferociously. Oh god…if he was inside me, moving like that…

"Damn it, Hazuki," he said breathlessly. "I want you _now._"

I withdrew my hand from his body, unsure. From the feel of things, he could hurt me pretty badly.

His eyes opened when I pulled away, and he looked down at me as he tried to catch his breath. "You don't want me, Ryo?" His voice sounded vaguely hurt.

Ryo…I couldn't describe the thrill that played on my nerves when he called me by my first name. I swallowed through a nearly dry throat before answering, eager to assure him of my mutual desire. "I want you so bad that I can't think straight. But I…I'm a virgin. I can't take it…_you…_hard like that."

He turned me over on my stomach and began massaging my buttocks again. "I know that you can't handle me being rough. Believe me, I'm just glad to have you in my arms. I'll go as slow as you need me to." He kissed my shoulders softly and I trembled, deeply moved by his tenderness. "I swear I'll make you absolutely _love_ this. By the time I'm done getting you ready, you'll be begging for it."

I trusted him. In truth, I'd be glad to get it rough. I was just afraid that I wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. I tangled my fingers in the sheet as he began to prod the entrance of my anus with a finger covered in hotel lotion. It was cold, and intrusive. Instinctively my muscles clamped down, and he murmured disapprovingly. "Ryo, you have to relax, or it'll hurt."

I tried, fighting my body to relax muscles that weren't used to insertion. The finger slid in and out slowly, and gradually I adjusted. Just when I gasped with pleasure, he removed it altogether.

"Gui Zhang…"

"Take it easy," he ordered, right before pushing two fingers in.

My body burned. I cried out, bit my lip accidentally and doubted myself. This was against all acceptable logic. How could this feel so insanely good? It should hurt like hell. But he was right; I was on the verge of begging for him. My body couldn't take much more titillation.

He did this so calmly, as if it was totally natural to be giving an acquaintance a proctological exam in a seedy motel room. Oh, no, there was nothing weird about him being this familiar with the male anus. Damn it…

I didn't even recognize my voice as he entered me slowly. I had said something ridiculous, I'm sure. But amazing sex is always an excellent excuse for foolish behavior, and who was I to break tradition? I nearly sobbed as he withdrew at the same maddeningly slow pace. Oh god…it was the sweetest torture that I had ever endured.

The left arm held my hips steady; the right arm was making the close acquaintance of my neck through the courtesy of a headlock. I was pinned quite securely beneath him, barely able to breathe, as he positioned himself on top of me. Please don't let anyone come in now. Please don't let anyone knock.

There was raw urgency in his voice as he groaned in my ear. "Tell me how it feels, Ryo."

"So good…" I mumbled. Somehow, I had found enough leverage with my toes to steel myself against the intensity of his love, and my body had finally gotten the message that resistance was futile. All I could feel now was that incredibly hard, hot slab of muscle moving in and out of me smoothly. I buried my face in the sheet, which was rapidly becoming a sweat rag.

He released my neck, thankfully, and clamped on my shoulders with an iron grip. I could feel him intertwining our calves, and I knew on some level that I was about to be pounded up the ass within an inch of my life. And I _wanted_ it. 

If only Akio Enoki could see me now.

He was moving faster, moans becoming deeper, guttural. He sounded so feral, so primitive, that it fueled my need. I for my part had learned a cautious rhythm, and as he thrust into me, I had begun to push myself back into him. He obviously felt the difference, as his voice changed. I could have sworn that he just said something very vulgar in Mandarin Chinese.

Something wet on my neck made me look up and crane back, startled. Gui Zhang was above me, skin slick and glowing with sweat. To know that I was causing him such a sweet agony was nearly too much to take. I could feel my orgasm rising, and I begged him for release. I'd do anything, _anything,_ if he'd make me come…

In answer, he nearly withdrew himself completely before slamming his rigid cock into me.

Stars exploded behind my eyes as I screamed. I hadn't meant to, honest. But what else could I do? It was too sharp for pleasure, but hardly cruel enough for pain. All I knew was that I wanted more of it, and I expressed that to him, nearly incoherently.

He did it again, and again, each time groaning my name. I've never thought of being ripped apart as being a particularly fun way to go. But then again, Gui Zhang Chen had never figured into the equation before.

"Ryo!" he shouted. He ground himself into my body, forcing us to couple rather aggressively. Damn him, he was releasing…uggh!

Before I could open my mouth, he was smothering me, having collapsed on my back. But alas, he was too slippery, and promptly fell right back off in an undignified heap. So instead of the tender obscenities that I had intended to whisper softly, I ended up braying loudly and completely ruining the mood.

I got up from my uncomfortable position on the floor to stand at my full height and glare down at Ryo Hazuki. Stupid kid! What the hell was he laughing for? Didn't he know that laughter destroys erections? "Quit laughing, fool."

He rolled over onto his back, wiping his eyes. Sure enough, it was wilting away. I scowled, annoyed. He looked entirely too cool to have just finished having sex. I was sweating like a stuck pig, and he was laughing.

"I'm sorry…" he stammered out through girlish giggling. Despite myself, one side of my mouth twitched as I sat down beside him. Eventually he became a little calmer, or maybe he just ran out of breath.

"You dumb guy," I muttered, stroking his flat stomach lovingly. The muscles spasmed from my touch, and he hissed. "Ooh, no, that tickles."

"Does it?" I cooed sweetly as I continued. He resisted vainly as I grabbed both wrists and held them far enough away to make his hands utterly ineffectual. He wriggled mightily against me. "No, Gui-chan…" It sounded more like encouragement than dissuasion.

I released his hands as his penis sprang back from its piteous dormant state, flushed with blood and ready for more tormenting fondles. "Is this better, then? How about this?" I lavished kisses all over his lower abdominal region and he cried out, his hands descending on my head by some ridiculous instinct and attempting to push me further down. I looked up at his pink face. "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Not really," he said in a breathless tone. "You're just a damned tease."

I smiled to myself as I continued my journey to all points south. Me, a tease? Maybe. If only Ryo knew just how much of a tease _he_ was. And not just any old tease…he was the completely oblivious type, by far the most deadly kind.

A deep sob echoed in my ears as I closed my lips around my lover's arousal. His hands tightened their grip on my head, reminding me of yet another thing that I had to teach him _not_ to do. No need for me to look exactly like my father just yet.

Oh, god…

This had to be, just _had_ to be, the most amazing thing I've ever felt in nineteen years on this ball of dirt.

I looked down between my legs just to be sure that my eyes had some proof of what my mind was telling me. Yes, it seemed to be true. I was getting incredible oral sex. From a guy. Oh, damn it…

Poor Miki.

__

We had met in Sakuragaoka Park once, way too late in the evening. It was dark, and she was alone, upset over some guy. I had hugged her awkwardly, offering faltering condolences. But all that seemed to matter to her was my arm around her shoulders, and she had slipped her hand into my pants, caressing me until my body ached. She had offered herself to me on the spot, and I had been ready to take her, until we heard footsteps and separated. Ten seconds later, Nozomi entered the park and began to swing. She had approached me again later, but by then I wasn't interested anymore. Had I ever really been interested at all?

Poor Joy.

__

While riding on her motorcycle one day, she had felt me growing aroused. It wasn't because of her; loudmouths were hardly my type. If anything, it was the constant vibration of the bike. Nonetheless, she pulled off into an alley, turning around to face me with a look on her face that was about as subtle as fishnet stockings and a leather miniskirt. Her smile reminded me of a wolf baring its fangs at a fawn. She had actually begun to suck me, but my brain hadn't quite gotten the message to enjoy it before we were interrupted by drunks coming to relieve themselves. I hopped off the bike and walked the rest of the way to where I had been headed. I tried to avoid her for the rest of the week. 

Poor Izumi.

__

After a difficult fight that I had barely won, she invited me into her apartment. I soon found myself on the receiving end of a deep french kiss and another soft hand in my pants. My fingers were beginning to explore the strength of the elastic in her panties when the phone rang. A promise that the conversation would be brief was quickly broken, as she began to argue quite vigorously with the person on the other end. I took the opportunity to duck out.

The fact of the matter was that compared to him, none of them was any good. No experience with any high school girl could match this; they weren't even worthy to be spoken in the same breath as his name. My Gui Zhang. My Gui-chan…I moaned for him through a dry throat and felt him respond by moving ever deeper. Was he actually taking me all the way in his mouth? My brain was too frazzled to comprehend such freakish behavior. All I knew was that he was good, and I wanted more.

He disappointed me for the second time that night by standing up, and leaving my erect penis to fend for itself without the comfort of his mouth. It immediately stood more upright, protesting this unfair treatment. I tried to sit up, but quickly conceded defeat. "Why did you stop?"

"Shut up," he ordered, grabbing the bottle of hotel lotion again and squirting a small dollop onto my middle finger. "Lube me."

I didn't understand. Did he really expect me to put my fingers in his ass? He was crazy. He was a selfish, arrogant bastard and – 

Oh god, that's tight.

He was supporting himself above me in a modified bridge, forcibly lubricating his anus with my negligible help. Damn him…even this limited amount of contact made me long to take him, and quickly.

"Hazuki," he moaned, "use two fingers."

I obeyed, watching him force his body down onto my hand. Incredible. The man's perversion knew no bounds.

He was sobbing deeply now as he literally forced me to sodomize him. His wrenching moans were driving me to madness…I was going to have him. Now.

I'm not quite sure, even to this day, how it happened. I think that I closed my eyes again and missed most of it. But I opened my eyes to find Gui Zhang curled in half beneath me, his feet in the general area of his head. I was thrusting in and out of him, and his face…oh, his face. Covered with sweat, twisted with the pressure of holding back, eyes turning as jet black as his hair. It was my treasure.

It was close to midnight, but suddenly the room seemed completely full of light as both my lover and I came.

"Damn people…"

Ren Dan grumbled to himself as the floor above his room creaked. "What do they think this place is, a brothel? I swear, I'm never helping Joy out again. It's not just them…it's _everyone_ she sends here…" He tapped the intercom button impatiently. The machine buzzed, and he yelled, "Hey, you two, knock it off! It's too late at night for this crap!"

A long, sobbing moan was the only answer he got in return, and he shuddered before clicking the intercom back off. "I gotta buy some earplugs tomorrow…"


	3. Laughter, lotion and superfast motion

Chapter FIN! This part is slightly more angsty. Had to cut the lemon juice with something, didn't I? :) While good sex can make you goofy, bad sex can make you bored. Oh, the horror!

Thrilled? Spittin' mad? Drop me a line, I wanna hear!

Enjoy!

We lay together, comforting each other as the storm raged on outside.

I brushed errant strands of damp hair from Ryo's face, and he planted sweet kisses on my collarbones. Every now and again, my knee accidentally brushed against him, and every time, he pretended to believe that it was an accident. No, really, it was.

Somehow, I had never thought that he could be so playful. I thought about my first time having sex, and how wretched I had felt afterwards.

__

A girl that I had seen hundreds of times before solicited me one night as I sat on a bench in the harbor smoking. I accepted her offer, giving her 2000 yen for thirty minutes of her time. It had been rough, quick, and deeply dissatisfying to both of us. I came quickly, prompting her to offer me oral sex. I hesitated, but allowed her to do it. The feel of her mouth against my skin made me dizzy with nausea. When she finished, I walked away without another word, found an alley and threw up for ten minutes before going home. Two weeks later while riding in the car with my father, I saw the police fishing her body out of the harbor. I started crying so hard that I had to pull over as he vainly attempted to comfort me.

His tongue tickled my ear, and I groaned, shifting my knee again. He giggled in that unaffected, sexy way. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. I was glad to have been his first male lover. At least his experience wasn't like _my_ first.

__

A man, whom my father occasionally did business with, had taken a shine to me around my 24th birthday. He invited me to his hotel room one night, and I naively went, assuming that he wanted to discuss business. Once inside, his mood quickly turned dark, and he took me aggressively, calling me his "toy". Ashamed, yet aroused, I continued to see him until my father grew suspicious of my prolonged absences and followed me one night. He broke in on us in time to see me being taken from behind. There was a fight, of course, and it terminated with the severance of all corporate and personal ties with this particular businessman. We rode home in deathly silence. His face had turned to marble; I was choking on my own humiliation. Once home, he demanded to know why I had been with the man in the first place. That might have been the most painful experience with him yet, trying to find the words to explain to him that I was gay. Finally, desperately, I blurted it out, turning away from him immediately. 

But I'll never forget what he did. He turned my face back, and told me frankly and clearly that I was his son, no matter what. Knowing that I had his acceptance and support was too much to bear, and I broke down crying in his arms. That was the first time in a very long time that I told my father that I loved him.

"…Gui Zhang?"

His voice startled me. I jumped up, dumping him out of the crook of my arm. He looked confused, and more than a little saddened. "Have you heard anything I've said?"

"No. I'm sorry." I scratched my head and sat up. He leaned against me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Well, listen a little harder this time. I asked you if you thought we had a chance to be together once I get back to Japan."

I pulled him close, kissing him on the lips. Our noses bumped, and he exhaled a warm puff of air on my skin. His lips parted, and I took the invitation to greet his tongue with my own. We kissed for some time before I released him, running my fingers over his flushed face. "Ryo, I want to be with you so bad that it's tearing me up inside. But really, it's up to you whether or not we're together. You've got women who want you, and you're still a young man. You might not want to spend your time with someone like me once you meet the right girl."

He looked at me with a look that I had only seen occasionally. It was deeply mournful, and it always hurt me with a thin, sharp sort of pain. Kind of like a needle. _Exactly _like a needle. "Someone like you? You make it sound like you're a monster."

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to wipe the sweat from my palms. "I was lucky to have a father who didn't mind that I'm gay. My business connections don't care about my sex life. The only person who cares is Joy, and only because she's lonely. It may be different for you, and it would be shortsighted, not to mention cruel, for me to force you into a relationship that may not be good for you. It may be that you find someone absolutely wonderful who can meet all of your needs in a way that I can't." He sat up to protest, but I silenced him with a finger and a look. "Ryo, I don't want to discourage you. But I'm not going to pretend that you and I will be together forever. We _may_ be. And if we are, I want to love you the very best that I can. But chances are quite good that by this time next year, we'll both be with someone else."

He looked upset, despite my attempts to soften the blow. I stood up, picking up my cigarettes from the table where they had been waiting patiently for me to come and burn them, and strolled towards the window. Lighting one, I exhaled a plume of smoke and stared out. This stupid storm. Non-stop rain pissed me off without fail.

I felt his arms around my shoulders, his cut cheek caressing my own. We slowly began to rock back and forth, as my cancer stick burned and I blew toxins all over the room. As the cigarette slowly gave up the fight and crumbled to ashes, I stubbed it out and stood, turning to face my young lover. 

He was tall for his age…or was I just short? It didn't matter. I liked being able to look him in the eyes. They were so beautiful, large and brown and guileless. 

I reached out to run my hands through his hair. God, what an awful style…but he wore it so well. Those liquid eyes closed at my touch, and I smiled. Being able to turn him on so efficiently was deeply gratifying. I ran a finger over one nipple, and he made a pleased sound deep in his throat. 

Unable to resist any longer, I traced a damp path over his chest with my tongue, and he sighed, his body shaking. "Oh, Gui Zhang…"

My lips left a trail of kisses all the way down to his navel, and he grabbed my head again. I gotta get him to stop doing that.

"Gui Zhang…are you going to do that…thing…again?"

I smiled slyly. "You want more of it?"

"I want to do it to you."

I felt an unmistakable ache between my legs. Hazuki…you'll be the death of me, one way or another.

I knelt in front of him. This didn't even feel as though it was really happening. The eerie sound of the wind, the weak moonlight, the rasping of my lover's voice…urk! I felt a jolt as he thrust himself into my mouth rather roughly. I was afraid that would happen, and I tried to pull away. A pair of well-manicured palms on either side of my head let me know that I was going nowhere fast. I attempted to relax my throat, and he attempted to hold back.

One of us succeeded.

My watch beeped cheerfully, announcing that it was now 4 a.m. I turned it off as I blew another cloud of smoke out of the window. The moonlight was gone, and the dawn was still dawdling, leaving this side of Earth in a dreary state of indifferent darkness. The rusting lampposts struggled valiantly to offer some sense of light; most of them had given up the battle long ago and flickered out. The remains of the typhoon littered the road, with an occasional gust of wind making itself known. The cool breeze entered through the open window, circulating the warm, humid air in the room. I faintly wondered if the room smelled of hot sex, but decided that I didn't care. It _should_ smell like hot sex, damn it, and anyone who didn't like it could take a hike right off Worker's Pier.

I looked back at the bed. The sheets were crumpled and soaked with our exertions. I couldn't stop a smirk from breaking out when I thought about what Ren Dan would say upon getting those bed linens back. It'd probably sound pretty ugly.

The door opened, and Gui Zhang came back into the room, towel clutched furtively around his waist. I laughed at him. "Sneak-a-shower?"

"Yeah," he muttered in that hoarse growl before looking at me sharply. "What the hell are you doing with my cigarettes?"

I spread my hands. "Isn't it obvious?"

He walked over to me and plucked the clove from my lips, taking a long pull and exhaling. "You're too young for these."

"I guess." He handed me the cigarette before sitting on the edge of the bed. "What time does that hand wash open? Joy's coming back over here at 10."

I shrugged, flicking away ashes; he frowned. "Hazuki, we don't want Joy to see us like this, do we? Try to care a little more."

"I think that they'll be open at 8."

"Mmm." He laid himself down, scratching his stomach. For such a simple and unconscious gesture, it was terribly sexy. "I'm going to get some sleep, okay? Wake me up when the clothes come back."

I nodded and turned away from him, staring out over the horizon as I inhaled from the dying clove. 

A small part of my world imploded. I suddenly didn't want to look for Lan Di, find out anything further about the Dragon and Phoenix Mirrors, or go to China. I wanted to take the Phoenix Mirror, grind it into powder, pack my things and go home. I wanted to hug Fuku-san, tell Ine-san that I loved her, and call all my friends over and have a big party. I wanted to dance with Nozomi and wrestle Ichiro, and ride around on Naroyuki's motorcycle.

And I wanted to be with…him. Holding him close, stealing kisses in public, taking long walks around Yokosuka Harbor at night.

The cigarette fell from my hand unheeded as my head bowed and I fell asleep.

A sharp knock on the door woke me up, and quickly. I glanced at my watch. 8:10? So soon? I grabbed one of Gui Zhang's towels and wrapped it around my waist before opening the door. Ren stood there with the laundry bag, a fresh sheet set, and a rather unpleasant facial expression.

"Here. Gimme the rest of the money."

I counted out 1500 yen and handed it to him. He took a cautious peek into the room. "Do you want the sheets changed today?"

"Uh, yeah," I answered, not really sure how to give him the used ones. He made another, more awkward face, and stepped back. "Just put 'em in the bag. I'm not touching those things with my bare hands. You guys are gross."

"Jealous?" I asked with a devious smile.

"Hardly. I should kick you out for keeping me up all night."

Laughter rang down the hall as he left. I shut the door, chest heaving, and set the bag and linen down before crumpling up on the floor. Imagine poor Ren tossing and turning, hearing bedsprings all night long. Oh, this was rich.

"What's so damned funny?" a voice growled from the other side of the room. Gui Zhang sat up, sporting a horrible case of bed head. The towel that he had been wearing was plastered to his hips due to the humidity, leaving nothing to the imagination. I laughed harder and he made an exasperated noise. "You stupid kid, would you shut up already?"

He couldn't have expected me to comply, as he came stomping over to the laundry bag, took out his suit and got dressed, glaring at me the whole while. Oh well…couldn't expect the sweet side to hang around forever. I sat up, wiping my eyes, and he snarled at me. "Why are you so damn goofy today?"

"Because you're so annoyed, baby," I said sweetly as I kissed him. "And because I never get to smile anymore."

His expression softened, and he looked sad. Likewise, I sobered up as I put my clothes on. He moved out of my way as I went over to the bed, changing the sheets and tossing the used ones in the laundry bag, which I then set on the floor outside of the room. 

When I returned inside, he was sitting on the side of the bed closest to the window. I took up a perch right next to him, catching his smooth hand in my own callused palm. He looked at me, wordlessly, as I stroked his hand. We stayed like that for a few minutes, caressing each other's hand, until he broke the silence with a sigh. My eyes dropped involuntarily, looking for some sign of physical excitement. Sure enough, there it was, albeit well concealed.

His voice was strange and shaky; it sounded as if his throat was completely dry. "Ryo, do you want to make love?"

"Again?" I felt overcome by a wave of shyness, and I took my hand away.

He chuckled deep in his throat. "What do you mean, 'again'? We haven't made love yet."

"Well, then, what were we doing all night?"

This time he laughed, full and deep. "That was sex. Love is completely different. Shall I show you?"

There was no way to refuse. I was certain that we _had_ been making love, but if he wanted to do it again, who was I to say no? I took off my well-worn jacket, and he removed his suit jacket as well, folding it neatly before placing it at the head of the bed. So anal…the vague thought flitted through my head that he would probably beat me severely if I decided to scuff his shoes. That thought was crumpled up and tossed away as he kissed me, smelling of detergent and lavender scented soap and his own warm, intoxicating musk.

I tried to pull away, eager to get to the good stuff, but this time he held me, nuzzling, pecking, stroking. I could do little besides moan, and try to get comfortable. My groin was actively protesting its confinements inside a pair of jeans.

And still he moved at that infuriating rate, slowly, temptingly. He ran his fingers over my nipples, taunting them into little erect knobs of flesh. I ran my fingers through his rich black hair, clutching him, begging for release.

He lay back, pulling me with him as we stretched out full length on the bed. I felt him shift his weight to turn me over, and I closed my eyes, hoping, expecting to be topped at any moment. But no…he skimmed my shirt up and ran his fingers over my torso, outlining my ribcage. I let out a sigh, which quickly turned into a gasp as our crotches made contact. Damn him, he was just as hard as I was! How could he move so damned slowly!?

He kissed the tip of my navel, and I shivered as he moved lower and his nose brushed the soft trail of sparse hair that led directly to my pants. My watch warned me that it was 8:30, and I couldn't help but grin at the contrast between living here and being at home. Feeling him pant all over my lower abdomen was definitely preferable to waking up to scolding from Ine-san for coming in late.

A soft gliding buckling sound, a wriggle of my hips as he tugged at my pants and briefs simultaneously, and I was finally freed, aching and rigid and hot. And damn him again…he wasn't doing anything about it!

His hand lowered, and I thrust towards him, anxious to feel his touch. But he avoided contact and instead ran the very tips of his fingers over my inner thighs. I made a strangled sound as my back arched and he looked at me, amused. "I can't tell you how many times I've had dreams of doing this."

"Ten?" I muttered as I watched his hand torment me.

"More or less. Usually in Warehouse No. 8, although once I dreamed that I was in your room…"

I closed my eyes again. "When have you seen my room?"

"The time I brought you home from the harbor. Remember?"

I did, all too well. Struggling to sit up, I grabbed his hand. "I remember you touching my face a lot."

His lips curved. "Believe me, if your friend hadn't been there, we might have been doing this a long time ago. Lie down if you want me to continue."

I was supine on the mattress in a matter of seconds, treated to the lovely sight of his head moving up and down between my legs shortly thereafter. I reached for him, scooping up the black mass of pure silk that he called hair, and spilling it through my fingers luxuriantly. 

Ah…sweet ecstasy. He tantalized me, bringing me to the edge over and over before finally grazing me with his teeth and getting a mouthful of DNA for his efforts. I gasped for air, opening my eyes just in time to see his throat bob. There's nothing quite as gratifying as to see your lover swallowing whatever it was they licked off of you.

I let out a sigh, happy. "Is that lovemaking?"

He smiled. "Not completely. Where's that bottle of lotion?"

I looked. After thirty seconds with no success, he began to look. A vein began to tic in his temple and I fought the urge to start laughing. And fought it hard. Whassamatta, baby can't find his bottle? This last thought made me spasm, and he looked back from his position on the floor. "Stop laughing, fool."

I ignored him, choosing to make a comment about the advantages of him remaining in that position, prompting him to straighten up immediately. As he did so, he hissed something in Guangdongese Chinese. That jerk…speaking in languages that I didn't know…

And then I saw what he was staring at in disbelief. The bottle, upended, its contents splattered between the wall and the floor.

And that's when I really laughed.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuckitty fuck fuck.

I straightened up so fast that my knees popped, protesting. On the bed behind me, Ryo laughed his fool head off.

"How could this have happened?…" I muttered to myself, not really expecting to get an answer. But I noticed that the dresser had moved, just a little. A sliver of new looking wall plaster was showing on the bed's side, where there had only been grimy paint before. Which meant it had been moved. Or kicked.

My brain worked even faster. While Ryo had been topping me, I had noticed - very vaguely, but I _had_ noticed it – that one of my feet was trapped against something. The dresser? The vibration from our sex could have very easily made it move. And if we could dislodge a damned dresser, then of course we could knock over a flimsy bottle of lotion. I groaned, cursing through clenched teeth, and jammed my hands in my pocket. Just as impulsively, I pulled them out again. "What's this in my pocket?"

"A condom, I hope," Ryo grinned. "We'd have some ugly kids together otherwise."

"Actually, I think they'd be quite handsome if they took after me." He tackled me and we hit the floor with a resounding thud. I cringed to think of the desk clerk's reaction. Ryo buried his face in my shoulder and laughed again. Goodness, he was silly today.

I took a quick glance at what I was clutching in my right hand, and quite abruptly a smile broke out on my face. I stood hurriedly, dropping Ryo like a sack of laundry – oh god, not laundry again – and began to undress.

"Huh?" he wondered aloud. "Whatcha got?"

I tossed the small phial to him as I folded my shirt and set it neatly on top of my neatly folded jacket. I began to untie my shoes as he read the label, his voice taking on a level of astonishment.

"Glide-EZ – industrial grade water-based lubricant?!"

"Precisely," I replied in a tone that belied my excitement. I had totally forgotten that Zhu Yuanda gave that to me as a belated sort of gift to my father, the "just in case you need it for anything" kind of gift. I had tried a few drops on my fingers, marveling at how slick they had become, and getting quite a few ideas - most of them bad - of how I could put it to use. I already knew that my father was never going to get this particular bottle of the stuff, but I hadn't imagined that it would come in handy so soon. I folded my trousers crisply and set them down with the rest of my suit, before shucking my underwear and leaving them lonely on the floor. I stood before him, naked and bestial. "Let's get to work."

__

"Work???" he screeched.

I'm glad that I already did this once last night. I don't know if I could handle Gui Zhang Chen bending over in front of me and telling me to pound away with such aplomb otherwise.

As it was, due to my earlier inconsideration for his hindquarters and his oral abuse of me, I was actually quite sore. There was no way for me to move quickly, and I suppose he wanted it that way. We rocked slowly, our gasps making a strange melody, punctuated by the occasional sob of pleasure.

He bowed his head, sweat making his olive-colored skin glow in the broad light of day. I kissed him on his neck, the way that he had kissed me in the shower, and he responded in much the same way: moaning loudly. I placed another kiss between his sharply defined shoulder blades, this time using my tongue to taste his sweat. He shook. Hard.

It reminded me of incredibly refined salt water. There was almost nothing else to distract me from the taste of his skin besides the barest hints of soap. I let my tongue flit, and he let out a deep shudder. "Hazuki…"

In response to hearing my name, I sped up. Just a little, though. No need to damage the goods.

He began to counterthrust a little faster. Just a little, though. No need to damage the goods.

We continued to play this game for a while longer, but alas…he had more experience than I did, and as I rapidly approached a searing orgasm, he was still chugging along. No fair…gotta speed up the process! 

I dropped my hand, quickly finding what I was in search of. He hissed as I stroked. What a pitiful little muscle this was, in retrospect. How the hell could it cause so much trouble?

And then I felt a hot spurt on my hand, which in turn triggered my own release, and I knew exactly why.

God bless you, Glide-EZ.

10 a.m. found us dressed, calm, and seated as Joy came bounding up the stairs, chattering away noisily. Yuan's myna bird had _nothing_ on this girl. She was asking him questions as the three of us went downstairs, and he was answering. I was hardly listening. Gui Zhang was going away, and I wasn't. The days were going to be awfully long without him.

"I know this isn't where you would have normally stayed, Gui Zhang, but did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Ren Dan snapped, looking up from his newspaper.

"Actually," Gui Zhang said as he opened the door for her, "I didn't sleep at all. Ryo and I had sex all night, and it was great."

There was a pause in all activity in the lobby for five seconds, before Joy smacked his shoulder and scolded him for talking such nonsense. He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, it was meant to be funny."

"Well, it's not. Ryo's not like you, so quit being gross."

He shrugged again, but winked at me before closing the door.

I laughed; Ren simulated vomitus. "God. I hope to hell that guy _never_ comes in here again. You two are really loud, you know that?"

"I'm sorry," I replied through stifled giggles. "Here." I dropped some wet money on the counter and dashed upstairs, taking care to kick the laundry bag back downstairs before I went in my room. As I shut the door, I heard Ren's voice screaming through the warping media that was the intercom.

"Would you _quit_ throwing things down the friggin' stairs, already! I can't wait until you leave!"

I laughed some more and got ready to go visit Jianmin in South Carmain Quarter. Today was definitely going to be a good day.


End file.
